


Let It Go

by IrisofParadise



Series: mattimir and their wackadoo family [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Piotr babysits Vasilisa and Jack. Vladimir is so sick and tired of Frozen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in just a few minutes the other day and decided I kinda liked it. I'm sorry?

"If I have to hear one more rendition of Let It Go one more time, someone is dying," Vladimir stated as Vasilisa sang along, loudly and very off key, to the movie.  
  
Matt just shrugged but gave a wince as Jack joined in. The two seven year olds didn't notice or didn't care as their parents were internally screaming.  
  
"Why don't we go out tonight? Have a nice night away from the kids?" Matt asked with a wince as the movie was rewinded to the beginning of Let It Go.  
  
Vladimir made a face. "Because no babysitter."  
  
"Otpusti i Zabud! Can't hold it back anymore! Otpusti i Zabud!"  
  
Vladimir twitched.  
  
"You were saying?" Matt asked in a dry tone.  
  
"We find babysitter."  
  
The blind man gave a smirk. "That's what I thought." Vladimir had to resist the urge to smack the smirk off of Matt's face. It may have helped that his hands were currently too busy covering his ears and therefore he couldn't smack Matt.  
  
The babysitter they ended up finding was Piotr.  
  
And so when Vladimir and Matt come back to the apartment a few hours later, Vladimir has to walk back out of the building to let out a loud scream on the sidewalk before coming back into the apartment.  
  
Piotr, Vasilisa, and Jack continue to sing along to Let It Go in a mix of Russian and English, all three switching between the two languages repeatedly. Vasilisa is jumping on one end of the couch, glitter from her Elsa dress raining onto it. Jack is jumping along on the other end, waving around the toy copy of Elsa's scepter. While Piotr is laying on the floor with Vasilisa's Elsa crown atop his head.  
  
Matt sighs as he rubs at his temples as the movie is rewinded once again. Vladimir twitches as a glove smacks him in the face and a grinning Piotr gives him a sheepish wave before pointing to the children as if to say it was one of them who threw the glove and not him. But it was totally him and Vladimir knew it. And Piotr knew that Vladimir knew it.  
  
"Otpusti i Zabud!" Is shouted out at the same that "Let it go! Let it go!" Is shouted out.  
  
Finally Vladimir seems to snap. He's rushing over and snatching the remote from Piotr and turning the tv off.  
  
"Hey!" Vasilisa, Jack, and Piotr all whine out.  
  
Piotr frowns. "Boss! Come on! Was not over yet!"  
  
"It is now!" Vladimir shouts at him before turning to look at his two children. "Is late. Aren't you two supposed to be in bed? Hm?"  
  
The seven year olds give whines but dutifully hop off of the couch. "You and Daddy are going to tuck us in, da?" Vasilisa asks with a pout as Jack makes a kicked puppy face at the blonde and brunette, even though he is very well aware that Matt won't see the look.  
  
Instantly both men seem to become less tense and they are giving nods much to the glee of their children. Said children are giving giggles as they run to quickly change into pajamas and wait for their parents.  
  
Vladimir instantly turns to glare at Piotr who is still wearing the Elsa crown. The younger Russian gives a sheepish grin and slowly stands up. "Well boss, and Mister Boss," he slips the crown from his head, "I take this as my cue to leave," he sets the silver crown onto the coffee table, "you two have good night!"  
  
"Just get out please," Matt sighs out. He rolls his eyes as Piotr gives him a pat on the shoulder and the door is shut. Both men move to sit on the couch.  
  
Vladimir gives a sigh. "I fucking hate Frozen. Next time we find better babysitter. You are sitting in glitter."  
  
Matt gives a groan. "Of course I am. Vasya was wearing the Elsa costume?"  
  
"Da," Vladimir scoffs out but he can't stop the fond smile.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Vladimir grins. "Played with scepter."  
  
Matt grins. "Cute."  
  
"Papa! Daddy! Bedtime stories!"  
  
Both let out groans but begin to make their way to their children's shared bedroom.  
  
"Aladdin!" Jack yells out, shoving a book towards Vladimir.  
  
"Nyet! Tiana!" Vasilisa shouts as she shoves a book towards Matt.  
  
Jack glares at his sister, who just sticks her tongue out at him. "Aladdin!"  
  
"Tiana!"  
  
"Aladdin!"  
  
"Tiana!"  
  
"How about both?!" Matt shouts out in an attempt to calm the children.  
  
Vladimir gives a nod. "Just stop it with the screaming!"  
  
It's quiet for a moment as the siblings look to each other and Matt almost thinks that they're having a telepathic conversation, but he quickly shoves the thought away.  
  
"Both," Vasilisa agrees with a nod before climbing to the top bunk of the bed.  
  
Jack gives a nod and pulls a blanket towards him. "Both."  
  
Then together, "Both is good."


End file.
